


Obedience Training

by Cheloya



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Ikkaku is incorrigible, and Kira tries to put his foot down.





	Obedience Training

It's rather like training a dog, Izuru suspects, one eye on his partner, and one on the blade in his hand. The constant reinforcement of simple rules, though it's hard to work with positive reinforcement (which, Yumichika tells him, is best) when there's so little to reward, and he keeps slipping into negative reinforcement instead. It doesn't seem to be doing Ikkaku any harm, mind, but it doesn't seem to be making his point, either. He suspects he'll have to step it up a notch.

Ikkaku isn't sure whether to laugh or be horrified when, next time he tries to steal a cookie, the back of his hand is soundly whapped with the spatula, and he is told, very firmly, "NO." When Izuru's expression softens a second later, he's considerably less alarmed.

"If you stay there, and you don't steal any more of them, you can lick the bowl when I'm finished." Ikkaku thinks this over, and nods. Relieved, Izuru turns back to his cooking.

And moments later feels a hand on his thigh. "Ikkaku."

Dark eyes glint wickedly. "So what do I get if I sit still and don't touch you 'til you're finished?"

Izuru sighs. Yumichika was wrong.


End file.
